Wrong target
by otakufan375
Summary: Mugi was targeted by some people to kidnap her but they ended up grabbing Yui by a mistake. Can the others rescue her?


Yui Hirasawa was walking with her friend Tsumugi Kotobuki, aka Mugi, to her house. Mugi invited Yui over for some cakes and tea. The others said that they would be there shortly afterwards. Yui couldn't wait to chow down on some of Mugi's delicious cakes. She always made the best cakes and she would always look forward to eating some of her cakes.

Mugi was wearing a light blue one-piece dress over a white shirt. The skirt goes down to her knees. The dress has four white dots over the chest, a white bow and a white collar. Additionally, Mugi wears black shoes with white shoelaces over long white socks, which have red and blue stripes on them. Her hair is tied into two neat braids that are decorated with white bows abreast her ears.

Yui was wearing a black shirt under a white one with a washed-out "kiss mark" over a blue lightning bolt print. She also wears blue jeans and maroon boots with black laces. Yui is decorated with green hoop earrings and a bracelet. She also parts her bangs to the left without her two yellow pins, leaving her bangs covering her left eye

"Thanks for inviting everyone for cake Mugi" Yui said

"I'm always happy to serve cake to my friends" Mugi said

As Mugi and Yui talked they failed to notice that they were being watched by someone in the bushes.

"Target is on sight, we're ready to proceed with the plan" A man said

"Rodger that" A voice said in his headset

The man took out a grenade and tossed it in front of the girls which made them to look at the object in curiosity.

"What's this?" Yui asked

"I think it's some kind of grenade" Mugi said

The grenade then released some kind of gas that the girls ended up inhaling. They covered their mouths and started coughing. Mugi figured that she was being targeted by some people.

"This is sleeping gas! Whoever threw this is after me" Mugi said

"What could they want with you?" Yui asked

"I'm rich so they probably want money. They're probably planning to hold me captive so my family will pay them ransom money" Mugi said

Mugi collapsed after inhaling too much gas and Yui was close to passing out herself. Yui decided to use the last of her strength to get Mugi to a safe place. She saw a bush nearby and made the decision to hide Mugi behind the bush. Yui picked up Mugi and placed her behind the bush. With her secured Yui finally succumbed to the gas and passed out. The man walked through the gas and saw Yui. He assumed that this was Mugi. The man was wearing a gas mask so that the gas wouldn't affect him. He picked up Yui and carried her to a nearby van and drove off. What the man didn't know was that the girl he kidnapped wasn't the target that he was after.

After a few minutes Mugi woke up and looked around the area. She saw that she was behind a bush. She recognized that the area that she was in was the road to her house. Mugi then remembered what happened. She and Yui were ambushed by someone who threw a grenade full of sleeping gas. Mugi was confused because she thought that she would be in the clutches of her kidnappers but she wasn't. Mugi got up and looked around the area and she noticed that Yui was gone. She tried to call out to her to see if she would answer her.

"YUI! YUI, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mugi shouted

Mugi got no answer. Mugi started to look around to see if her friend was nearby anywhere but she had no luck. It was like Yui had completely vanished. Mugi then realized what had happened and she was horrified at the thought. Mugi came to the conclusion that the kidnappers ended grabbing Yui instead of her. What was confusing was that she was sure that she didn't pass out behind a bush. Mugi came to the assumption that Yui was able to conscious for a couple of minutes longer and she used the last of her strength to hide her behind a bush so that she wouldn't be taken. Mugi started to shed some tears because the thought that her friend was in the hands of some people that were after her made her feel worried. Yui used the last of her strength to save her. Mugi went on to her house and called the police and then she called the others to tell them what just happened.

Yui woke up and looked around to see where she was. It looked like she was in an old warehouse. She tried to get up but something was holding her done. She looked down and saw that she was tied to a wooden pillar. Yui realized that she was kidnapped. Yui was scared but at least Mugi was safe and that was the only thing that mattered to her.

She heard some footsteps and looked in front of her and saw that there was door in front of her. She heard some voices and she was able to hear them clearly once they entered the door. Yui saw three people in front of her. The first person was the man who kidnapped her and the other one was a woman with blonde hair that's flowing down her back. The last person was also a woman and she had flowing red hair that stopped at her back too.

"Here she is boss. Say hello to Tsumugi Kotobuki" The man said

The woman looked at her and looked very disappointed. He looked back at the other man and started scold him.

"You idiot! This is not Tsumugi Kotobuki! This someone else!" The boss said

The boss took out the picture of Mugi and showed to her minion.

"The girl in the picture is Tsumugi Kotobuki and the girl that you captured is someone else" The boss said

The minion was frightened that he would make such a stupid mistake. He bowed to the boss and apologized to her.

"Forgive me sir! I'll get the real girl this time" The minion said

"Forget about it! She's probably already aware of what's going on and we won't get a second chance" The boss said

The boss ordered her minion to get out of his sight. The minion left and Yui was left alone with the person who planned the kidnapping. The boss was walking towards Yui and this frightened her. Mugi might have been in a situation like this but she hasn't. Yui tried to get out of her bonds but they were too tight and the boss was now standing right in front of her.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding. You weren't the one that we wanted" The boss said

Yui remained quiet since she didn't know what to say in her current situation.

"My name is Hikari and this is my assistant Hitomi" Hikari said

"What do you want with Mugi?" Yui asked

"Mugi?" Hitomi asked

"That's cute. You gave her a nickname" Hikari said

"Well now that you know that I'm the girl that you wanted you can let me go right?" Yui asked

Hikari just looked at her and started to laugh and Hitomi joined her. They stopped laughing and looked at her.

"I'm afraid that we can't let you go" Hitomi said

"Why?" Yui asked

"Because now that you know our plans we can't let you leave and tell everyone" Hikari said

"What's your name kid?" Hitomi asked

"Yui Hirasawa" Yui said

"Well Yui, I'm afraid you're gonna be stuck with us for a long time" Hikari said

"You won't get away with this my friends will be here with the police" Yui said

"That's where you're wrong. We will be getting what we want" Hitomi said

Hitomi brought out a cloth and tied it around Yui's face to stop her from screaming. Yui tried to scream but the cloth made the screaming only come out in muffled screams.

"Hey Hikari I just got an idea" Hitomi said

"What is it Hitomi?" Hikari asked

"There's a possibility that Yui is friends with Tsumugi. We can use her to make our target want to trade places with her" Hitomi said

"That's a good idea. Let's get the video camera rolling so we can show her what situation her friend is in" Hikari said

Yui struggled and let out some screams but she was stuck and there was nothing she could do about it.

MEANWHILE WITH MUGI.

Mugi was being comforted by Mio. She felt guilty that Yui got involved in something that she had nothing do with. Yui even went out of her way to make sure that she was safe. Mugi was safe but what about poor Yui?

"Don't worry Mugi, we'll find Yui" Ritsu said

Ritsu's attire is a long, dark green shirt that also covers her hips. Under this shirt, she is wearing another black shirt. She also wears black leggings, yellow shoes, and a black belt. Ritsu's accessories consist of a black glove on her right hand, a black headband and a pair of black hoop earrings.

Mio was wearing a long violet shirt with a yellow and a red triangle and the writing "rhythm" on it. The shirt does not cover her left shoulder and is covered by a black belt over her hip. She wears a black shirt under her violet one. She also wears red tights and brown boots. Her left hand is covered with a black glove. She is wearing a red ribbon on the right side on her head.

Azusa is wearing a white shirt with several red dots on it. She wears a two-colored skirt over light blue tights and beige shoes. Her hair is tied to a side ponytail.

Even Yui's younger sister, Ui, was there. Ui was wearing a light green shirt with dark green stripes. She was also wearing jean shorts. She was wearing some ankle high socks along with some black tennis shoes.

To say that Ui is freaking out would be an understatement. She was panicking and everyone was trying their best to calm her down but they weren't very successful.

"Where's Yui?! Is she okay?! Do know where she is?" Ui said

"Ui calm down" Azusa said

"How can I calm down when I know that my older sister has been kidnapped?!" Ui asked

Mugi was still crying over the guilt that she was feeling for having Yui kidnapped. Mio was still comforting her and tried to tell her that everything would be okay. At this moment one the servants entered the room and told them some important news.

"Mistress we think that you need to see this" The servant said

The other girls looked at the servant in curiosity and Mugi gave him the signal to show her. The servant brought out a laptop computer and opened a web browser. The web browser was live and on the screen that a tied up Yui.

"YUI!" Everyone shouted

"BIG SIS!" Ui shouted

Then they saw a blonde hair woman enter the screen and was standing in front Yui.

"Greeting Tsumugi Kotobuki. We are here to let you know that we have your friend Yui Hirasawa. We originally attempted to kidnap you but my minion ended up grabbing her by a mistake" The blonds said

The blonde woman then put a hand on her chest and introduced herself.

"My name Hikari and I'm charge of the operations" Hikari said

Mugi was couldn't keep her eyes off of Yui. She looked so helpless and scared. She wanted to rescue her right away but she didn't know where she was.

"Now I'm willing to offer you a trade. If you turn yourself in to us then we'll let this girl go" Hikari said

Mugi was willing to do anything that this woman was going to tell her. She needed to rescue Yui as soon as possible.

"Oh and if you refuse then this will happen. My assistant, Hitomi, will show you what happens if you refuse to cooperate" Hikari said

The camera turned to the tied up Yui and there was a red haired woman in front of her. Hitomi took out a knife and slashed both of Yui's legs which caused to let out a painful muffled scream.

"STOP IT!" Mugi shouted

"Now I hope we get a response from you soon. Oh and by the way don't you even think about calling the police and if you do then Yui will have a lot more injuries on her. Bye" Hikari said

The screen went black and Mugi was speechless. The others tried to talk to her and ask her what kind of plan they should come up with to rescue Yui but Mugi was in a state of shock that she couldn't even speak. The shock was too much for her and she passed out. The servant saw this and put her on the bed. Everyone stayed over for the night and waited for Mugi to wake up and have her participate in thinking of a plan to rescue Yui.


End file.
